Don't Smile
by xXxsilvermusicxXx
Summary: Being a Sun knight, being a Judge knight...can they truly show their love when even a simple emotion is forbidden?


**Fanfic: Legend of Sun Knight**

**Title: Don't Smile**

**Creus xXx Leithe**

**Genre: Yaio**

* * *

><p>Cold, he's feeling cold. He clutch his side and an unbearable pain shoot through his system, still, his face didn't even twitch.<p>

He doesn't know if it's a blessing or not, to not be able to express one's thought or feelings…one's joy and sorrow.

If it's infront of his enemies, then he's thankful for this gift, but when it's in front of that person, then it becomes a curse.

Hiding beneath the cluttering trees of the forest, they became as silent as night itself. He's not alone, and for the moment he feels both comfort and afraid for this fact. Cautiously, he touched the golden lock of hair from his companion that has escaped from its bonds.

A shame actually, to hide such beauty, but it can't be help…in a place where it seems like the darkness is a void, his hair stands out too much, like it draws light from its own.

"Sun…" he whispered.

He really do resembles the sun…golden-blonde hair that shines brightly when caressed, and eyes the color of the blue sky…and his smile, ever so gently, ever so innocent…the sun, his Sun, his savior.

He calls out to him again but Creus Sun hardly move. Forcibly, this time, he made the effort to wake him, but his friend continues to be motionless… lifeless.

A cold, much colder than the snow that covers them engulfed him. For a moment he remained there, frozen, he don't want to face the possibility that he is indeed lifeless. Suddenly, like a man struggling for air, he shakes him.

"Leithe?" Creus Sun mumbles…a relief washed over Leithe Judge as Sun struggles to take his sleepiness away.

It really is like Sun to sleep in a situation like this. "Can't you at least make me rest? I mean, we've been in here for hours!"

"How can you be so calm? We're being chased by the dead and yet you're sleeping." He tried to sound angry… tried, but failed miserably.

Still looking all groggy, he snuggled next to Judge's lap. "You're here, right? There's nothing to worry about…and besides, I haven't slept for days…whose fault do you think is that?"

Leithe didn't bother to reply…[always the silent type], Sun thought [some things never change].

"You're cold…" Creus remarked.

"And you're warm…" he replied, marveling at how easy it was to forget the cold that shrouded him, with just the proximity of Sun.

Creus reached out for him but Leithe held back. "What's wrong?" instantly, his eyes focused on the snow that's already covered in red.

Alarmed, he shot straight, "You're bleeding!"

"It's nothing…"

"Nothing? How long have you been wounded?" he placed his hand at the bloodied torso but was stopped by his friend.

"Don't touch me!" it was his first outburst during this whole affair. He didn't mean to scream, but Creus touching his wound is not an option right now. "It doesn't matter…please don't concern yourself in trivial matters…"

"You're an idiot Leithe! Here, I'll heal it for you."

"Don't. They'll sense you from miles on end…"

"Then at least let me tend to it." He went out for the flesh wound when Leithe grabbed his hand, still Creus insisted. "Let me do this, I know about your blood."

[No you don't] Leithe's frown furrowed even deeper, he can hardly raise his hands anymore…the realization of his vulnerability troubled him.

Without saying anything, Sun smiled.

He hates it when he smiles like that, like he's assuring him that everything is alright, like he knew everything, and he understands…but he doesn't!

He doesn't know that his blood…Judge Knight's blood is dangerous. It's a poison both to the dead and the living…

Just like the Sun Knight's blood is infused with the power to heal, so does Leithe has the opposite.

"I know, Leithe." Sun said, as if he's answering the question that troubles his mind.

Creus take off his cloak and place it around Judge's shoulder. Then he slowly disrobe Leithe.

His hand fumbled at his war robe, taking great pain to separate the dried blood that's stuck to his flesh and clothes… Even if Sun knew it was painful enough to send a grown man screaming, his friend hardly stirred nor moaned.

He eased the sleeve out, leaving the other behind, knowing Leithe needed as much warmth as possible.

It definitely look fatal. He examined the wound, it stretched along his right abdomen straight to his chest. A kind of wound capable of killing an ordinary man.

He then traced the wound with his finger and was taken aback when it burned him.

"Stop. You don't have to do this…" He warned, but Sun is not listening.

He knew what's troubling him. The poison from the blade that stricken him is too deep, his body continuously bled to counter it, making it more dangerous… but didn't he knew that that's the very reason why he need to help him?

"It's alright, I know what I'm doing." His face lit up with a smile again as he placed his hand at the wound. Slowly, the blood and the poison eat at his flesh, but when his hand started to bleed, Leithe felt the pain ebbing…

He was filled with warmth he knew only came from one person. And when it's over, Leithe saw himself already bandaged.

"See? It wasn't that bad." Again, he gave him a genuine smile.

But Leithe knew better.

He jerked him by the shoulder, and took hold of Creus' hand that gave him comfort just seconds ago.

And just as he thought, burn marks are all over it. He held it gently and felt it shaking, not from cold but from terror he knew too well. "Liar! You knew it was horrible, so stop smiling!"

"Wouldn't you smile after saving someone's life?" Still smiling, he claimed his hand away from Leithe.

"Show me your face…" he commanded

"What for?" he asked again in a merry tone.

"You're crying…" it wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"What are you saying?" he replied, "There's no tears, see? And I'm still smiling…" He said, making his voice dance…

"I don't need to see tears to know you're crying…"

"How should you know?" Sun said, not realizing that he's already clutching his hand into a fist. "Sun Knight should smile in every occasion. He shouldn't be seen crying, no matter what the case may be…The only acceptable time is when a friend dies…"

"…and I'm not dead…" Leithe continues for him "I'm not even supposed to be your friend in the first place…"

Creus suddenly went to him and hugged him tightly. Hair flying, like sparks of gold, his hold continues to tighten. He buried his face to Leithe's chest…

"Y-yes…I don't…I don't have any reason to cry for you…" He said with voice so coarse, it seems like it came from someone else. His shoulder also rose up and down, like he is sobbing but no tears were shed from his eyes.

"That's why, don't leave me… understand?" Sun felt Leithe answering his embrace…and then he sensed his lips grazing his forehead…

"Hush now, I know…I know, I promised remember?"

"I-I thought you're going to die!" he added.

Leithe cupped Creus face and kissed his shut eyelids, each one lingering to make his presence known… "I wouldn't let anything make you cry again, and that includes my death…"

He also caressed Sun's burned hand and planted a gentle kiss to it.

"L-Leithe…"

"Shhhs, I'm here, you should sleep…I'll still be here when you woke up…Just don't force a smile for me ever, okay?"

Sun entangled his arms around Leithe's neck and said "I promise…"

And from that position, they both slept…each holding on to each other…holding on to each other's promises, like they both promised forever…and maybe, they already did.

* * *

><p>Fin..?<p> 


End file.
